A Night to Remember
by tasiakarenm
Summary: Adam Foster has found the love of his life in one Kara Danvers. He knows he wants to spend the rest of his life with the women who is not only the hero Supergirl, but the women who stole his heart. (Total fluff)


**A/N Hello everyone! So this is something I've had in my head since Kara and Adam had their first date and i finally got the chance to sit down and write it. It's only a one-shot right now but depending on peoples reactions to it that could change. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review!**

As Adam walked through the building to his mothers office he couldn't help but feel relieved that Kara wasn't sitting at her desk, he had no idea how he'd explain why he was here.

"Hey," Adam greeted as he walked into his mothers office and closed the door. "You got a moment?"

"For you, of course I do." Cat Grand smiled up at her son. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to keep Kara busy tomorrow night and away for our apartment until I text you that it's okay for her to come home." He requested. He knew it was a strange thing to ask and that Kara would more then likely be exhausted after work tomorrow. "I'm not saying drive her into the ground just make sure she doesn't come home early."

"Adam, we already had this conversation but maybe I need to remind you. I am your mother and I am Kira's boss those lines shouldn't cross." Cat said for more then likely the thousandth time.

"You know I wouldn't ask for your help if it wasn't important." Adam walked over to the desk and pulled something out of his pocket, handing it to Cat. "Please."

Cat took the small object from Adam and stared at it. So this really was going to happen after all. Cat looked up at Adam with vary rare tears beginning to fill her eyes. "She'll love it."

"You think?" Adam asked as a huge smile spread across his face. "I just wasn't sure exactly, I had Alex help for the basic design."

"I'll keep her here until you're ready." Cat smiled handing the small object back to him. "Then you can let her know she's welcome to take the next two days off work."

"Mom, tomorrow's Friday, then it's the weekend." Adam said confused.

"I know, that's why she gets those two days off." Cat smirked. She stood up and walked around her desk, taking Adam into her arms.

Before either person could say anything else, Cat's office door opened and in walked Kara. "Ms. Grant here are those layouts."

Kara didn't look up until she reached Cat and Adam. "Oh, hi Adam." She began to beam.

"Hey," Adam smiled back, hugging her.

"Thank you Kira," Cat said taking the layouts. "Was there anything else you needed Adam?"

"No, thanks." Adam said before taking Kara's hand and walking out of the office with her.

"Everything okay?" Kara asked as they reached her desk.

"Yeah, just needed to ask a favor of mom. Hey what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"The usual." Kara said sitting down. "Why you got something planned?"

"Nope, maybe we could do a movie night and pizza?" Adam suggested knowing full well the pizza would do the trick.

"Well I can't exactly say no to pizza." Kara smiled up at her boyfriend.

"Kira, get back to work!" Cat yelled from her office.

"Yes Ms. Grant." Kara looked up at Adam apologetically. "See you at home?"

"Of course." Adam bent down and kissed Kara before turning and walking away.

Alex walked over to her front door after hearing a knock. "Hey Adam." She stepped aside allowing Adam to walk through the door.

"Hey, sorry to bother you." Adam said as he walked through the door. "You got a moment?"

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" Alex began to walk over to her table and sat down, gesturing for Adam to do the same.

"So tomorrow night I was wondering if you could possibly keep the Supergirl calls to emergencies only?" Adam asked, he knew this one would be hard but he felt he should still ask.

Alex gave him a knowing smile. "Tomorrow night? Yeah I think we can manage for one night."

"Thanks," Adam smiled.

"Do you have it with you?"

"Yeah," Adam said pulling it out of his pocked and handing it across the table.

Alex beamed. "She'll love it."

"That's what my mom said." Adam couldn't help but smile as he thought about the next night. "Also can I ask you another favor?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Can you call Kal-El and your mom?"

"Kira!" Cat called for the millionth time that day.

"Yes Ms. Grant." Kara said walking into the office, she glanced at the clock noticing it was nearly 8. She could kill to get a Supergirl call right now.

"Did you finish that list for me?" Cat asked not looking up from her desk.

"Not yet Ms. Grant." Kara said.

"I want it on my desk before you leave tonight." Cat stated.

Kara felt like her jaw could have hit the floor. Not moving she just stared at Cat.

"Why are you still standing there?" Cat asked look up for the first time.

"Ms. Grant that's going to take me all night." Kara explained as calmly as possible. She and Cat were the only two people still left in the building. Not even the janitorial staff was here this late on a Friday.

"Then I suggest you close your mouth, stop standing there and get back to work." Cat deadpanned.

Without complaining or fighting further Kara turned back around and walked out to her desk. She pulled out her phone to text Adam.

 **Kara:** _Hey, work's insane tonight. I'll probably be super late. Go ahead and order the Pizza, I'll eat later. Love you!_

A few moments later Adam responded.

 **Adam:** _That bad? I'm sorry. But no it's fine I'll wait for you. See you when you get home. Love you too!_

Kara continued her work on the list that Cat had been hounding her about all day.

Adam had spent his whole day cleaning up the apartment and working on getting everything set up for tonight.

It was about 8 when he had received the text from Kara. He felt so bad but hopped that he could make her night one to remember. There was a knock at the door and without bothering to wait for Adam to open it Alex walked in.

"Hey so I've got the camera and it's all set up on the roof. Here's the dress for Kara." Alex said walking over and handing him a beautiful pink dress, that would go to just below her knees. "I talked to Kal-El and he'll be here with Lois and so will my mom and Hank. I imagine your mom will be here as well. They'll be on the roof at 9. Anything else I can help with?"

"Can you run and pick up the Pizza?" At the look on Alex's face he explained further. "I promised Kara we would have pizza tonight."

"Oh, okay I can do that." Alex said turning around, before walking out she turned to Adam. "Calm down Adam, I can hear your heartbeat from her that means Kara can probably hear it from CatCo."

"I'm not nervous. I'm just too excited." Adam explained.

"I know." Alex smiled at him before walking out of the apartment.

By about 9 everything had been set up. Adam had just changed into his suit and placed the dress and his note on the bed waiting for Kara.

He headed up to the roof before texting his mom.

 **Adam:** _Ready on my end._

A few moments later she texted back

 **Cat:** _I'm on my way and I'll make sure she's not too far behind me._

At about 9 Cat walked out of her office turning off all the lights. She stopped in front of Kara's desk. "I'm going home."

"But Ms. Grant I haven't finished that list for you." Kara explained.

"Work on it for another 30 minutes or so then go." Cat ordered

"Yes Ms. Grant." Kara said as she continued to work.

Cat had made it over to Winn's desk before turning back to Kara. "Have a good weekend Kira."

Kara looked up and she could have sworn she'd see a smile on Cat's face, but it was gone as quickly as it had shown up. "You too Ms. Grant."

Cat, Carter, Hank, Clark, Lois, Alex, Eliza, and now Adam all stood on the roof waiting for Kara. Adam's whole body was shacking in anticipation for Kara to arrive.

"Calm down Adam." Cat grabbed Adams hand. "You look very nice tonight."

"Thanks mom." Adam smiled as her.

Kara had just walked through the front door of her and Adam's apartment and headed to the bedroom. Only instead of Adam there waiting for her there was a dress and a note. Kara picked it up and began to read:

 _Kara,_

 _I know I promised a movie night and pizza but there's something I have to do first. Please put this dress on and meet me on the roof. (The normal way would be preferable.)_

 _Love you,_

 _Adam_

Kara really didn't know what to think so she just did as the note had asked and put on the beautiful pink dress and made her way to the roof.

The roof was dark when Kara first stepped out but with just a flip of a switch the whole roof was lite up by multiple strings of light. Adam was standing the closest to the door.

"Hey," Adam beamed.

"Adam, what's going on?" Kara asked still not noticing her family.

"Come with me?" Adam asked as he put his hand out for her. She took it without hesitation and he turned to revile all their family. Kara took in a sharp breath.

"What is going on?" She asked as the walked to the center of the roof, where a chair surrounded by rose pedals sat.

"Will you take a seat?" Adam asked as they got to the chair. Reluctantly Kara sat in the chair, she looked around to everyone she loved and cared about and then to the love of her life. Realization hit and Kara began to tear up.

"Oh, Adam." Kara chocked out, taking his hands in hers.

Adam smiled at her. "Kara, I've had the privilege of knowing you for almost a year now. The moment I met you I knew that you were special and powerful I just realize how much you would change my life." Adam stopped to steady his breath as the emotion began to take over and his eyes filled with tears. "Because of you I have a relationship with my mom and bother, because of you I have a job that I love, because of you Kara, I am happier then I have ever been. You are the love of my life." Kara slightly squeezed his hands. "When I found out what you had done for me with the letter, I knew that you were anything but normal." The group as a whole laughed, Adam chuckled but then continued. "Kara you are a hero to some many, you have a heart of gold, you are an amazing sister and daughter. You are my whole world."

Adam grabbed the box out of his pocket and bent down to one knee. "Kara Zor-El Danvers, will you make me the luckiest man alive, and allow me to spend the rest of my life with you?" Adam opened the box reviling the ring. "Will you marry me?"

The only sound that could be heard was Adam's heartbeat. It felt as if years had gone by before Kara did anything. She looked into Adam's eyes and with the biggest smile on her face.

She nodded. "Of course."


End file.
